


Pour Some Sugar On Me

by firefly124



Series: Destiel Advent Drabbles [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Charlie makes a Christmas cake, she makes a Christmas cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour Some Sugar On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Advent Drabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) to [this picture-prompt](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/BEAUTY_Rainbow_Christmas_Cake-e1323990953553_zpsfa502802.jpg.html). Title is from [this Def Leppard song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0UIB9Y4OFPs).

~*~

“Charlie,” Sam said with a laugh, “that cake's like sugar with sugar on top and a side of more sugar.”

“Hey, it's Christmas time,” she retorted. “Visions of sugar plums, dude, and I'm not even done yet.”

“Seriously? You're going to put us all into a diabetic coma.”

“Oh, ye of little faith,” Charlie sighed. Then she scrunched up her forehead and started looking around like she'd lost something.

“What?” Sam asked. 

“The rest of the frosting. I swear it was right there a second ago.” She looked under the counter. “It's not like it could've grown legs and walked away.”

Sam rolled his eyes. It's not like there could be a poltergeist in here, and there was only one person fast enough to pull of a theft like that unseen. “Yeah it could've. Face it, Charlie, your cake is done.”

“What do you mean? Where'd it go?”

“You don't want to know,” he replied, “and frankly, neither do I.”

“Oh. Oh!” She grinned. “Well, at least someone appreciates my hard work.”

“The frosting came out of a can, Charlie.”

“Shut up.” She wiped her hands and picked up her iPad, tapping at it until some super-cheerful 80s music came out of it. Another tap and it was almost deafening. “Now, where were we?”

Sam grinned. He still hated that thing and still kind of wanted one. “Your superior baking skills.”

“You know it,” she shouted back. “So, ice cream on yours?”

He rolled his eyes. “Sure. Long as that hasn't gone missing too.”

She opened the freezer and looked inside, then turned back to him.

“Never mind then.”


End file.
